OI026: The Pokémon Water War
Pokémon World |machars =Ash, Misty, Tracey Sketchit |rchars =Jessie, James, Officer Jenny |pchars =Ash's Pikachu, Team Rocket's Meowth, Misty's Togepi, Ash's Squirtle, Ash's Lapras, Misty's Staryu, Tracey's Venonat, Tracey's Marill, Tracey's Scyther, Jessie's Arbok, James' Weezing, Team Squirtle, Team Wartortle, Team Blastoise, Squirtle Squad (Flashback) |b1 =Coral-Eye_Badge.png |b2 =SeaRuby_Badge.png |b3 =SpikeShell_Badge.png |guest =Captain Aidan |michars =Captain Aidan, Little boy, Mother |local =Ascorbia Island |major =Tracey's Venonat knows Tackle. }} is the 26th episode of Pokémon: Adventures in the Orange Islands. Synopsis Arriving at Ascorbia Island, Ash and co. encounter Team Wartortle lead by Captain Aidan, the local firefighter. Seeing that it's pride as a firefighter was shot, Squirtle whips out its sunglasses exclaiming that it's Squirtle Squad time. Misty explains to Tracey what the Squirtle Squad was, since it was before Tracey joined up, and Ash asks Aidan to train with him and he accepts. Later Team Rocket capture Team Wartortle, Squirtle and Pikachu. Can Ash and Captain Aidan retrieve their Pokémon before an apartment fire turns into a wildfire? Episode Plot The heroes came to a city and Ash calls Lapras back. Ash complains he is hungry and Misty says he is not the only one. Tracey tells they can go to an Art Museum, though Ash wants to see a Double Cheeseburger first. Suddenly, they see people running and hear there is a fire. They see a warehouse is on fire, so Misty gives Tracey her Togepi and goes with Ash to douse the fire. Misty sends Staryu and Ash Squirtle, who use Water Gun to douse the fire. However, it is not enough, but a fire fighter appears. A flaming column falls down, but Ash, Misty and their Pokémon get saved by Wartortle. Squirtle sees Wartortle with the scarf. The fire fighter blows a whistle, as the Wartortle line up and use Water Gun. The building is burned out, but the fire is stopped. The heroes are grateful to the fire fighter, Captain Aidan and his Team Wartortle. Aidan shows them a tour of his teams - Team Blastoise (who douse bigger fires) and Team Squirtle (who extinguish places that are harder to reach). The Team Wartortle line up in his command, impressing the heroes, although Squirtle seems sad. Misty tells Ash Squirtle is disappointed it couldn't stop the fire by itself. Squirtle pulls out its glasses and puts them on. Ash explains to Tracey Squirtle was in the squad that made trouble as they were abandoned by their trainers, although they got disciplined after stopping a fire, becoming heroes. Ash asks Aidan to test the strength of Squirtle in a battle. Aidan hesitates, but Ash manages to persuade him. Team Rocket see this and think about capturing Pikachu and Wartortle. A marathon is commenced. Squirtle and Wartortle run, but Wartortle manages to gain the advantage. Squirtle speeds up, but trips over a rock and gets rolled out. Squirtle rolls over Wartortle, who also rolls out and they go past the line. Tracey sees they set a new record. Aidan is impressed and offers a day of Squirtle in the Wartortle training programme. Aidan launches frizbys, which the Wartortle push using Water Gun. Aidan sets higher and faster, but the Wartortle leader and Squirtle manage to hit it. The training is over, but a frizby levitates. The Wartortle and Squirtle go to hit it and follow it, but fall in a hole. Team Rocket emerge and take the Team Wartortle and Squirtle with them. Meowth takes Pikachu using robotic arms and Jessie places it in a cage. Pikachu uses Thunderbolt, but the electricity is absorbed to power up a fan. James sends Weezing, using Smokescreen as a distraction. Tracey sends Scyther, who uses Swords Dance to gust out the smoke. Scyther gets exhausted, while the gang sees Team Rocket is gone. Team Rocket see the Wartortle and think of bringing it to the boss. James tells they don't have to send every Wartortle and thinks of taking one for himself. Jessie counts and chooses one, but James tells he should pick first as it was his idea. Jessie and James argue. Meowth goes to feed Wartortle, but gets pounded by Jessie. Meowth scratches them, wanting to prove he is also important, but gets in a fight with Jessie and James. During that, Wartortle and Squirtle make a plan. As Venonat tracks, Aidan receives a call from Jenny, as there is a fire in the city. With Team Blastoise attempting to move the truck, Team Squirtle are trying to douse the fire but are not powerful enough. Misty tells she can get there and help. Tracey sends Marill and Scyther for additional help. Misty goes away, while Ash, Aidan and Tracey go to the place where Venonat sees Team Rocket. Team Rocket are still bickering on who should get the Wartortle. Wartortle and Squirtle use Water Gun to fill the shack with water, causing Team Rocket to be swept out. The Wartortle and Squirtle roll out in the net to move, passing near Team Rocket. Meowth goes to scratch them, but Squirtle and Wartortle withdraw into their shells, causing Meowth to free them by scratching the net. Tracey, Ash and Aidan appear, with Venonat tackling Team Rocket, knocking them out. Ash frees Pikachu, but Team Rocket still want to battle. Jessie sends Arbok and James Weezing. Squirtle and Wartortle push them away using Water Gun. With Pikachu's Thunderbolt, Team Rocket is sent blasting off. Meanwhile, Misty sees that the combined efforts to douse the fire are not efficient, and almost immediately, a burning object falls on her. However, Wartortle and Squirtle use Water Gun to blast it away before it lands on her. Ash, Tracey and Aidan appear. They hear a child shouting for help. Ash goes to save the child, but Aidan stops him, as it is too risky. Instead, Squirtle puts its glasses on and goes with Wartortle to save the child. Team Blastoise appears after clearing the overturned truck. Hopping on the cannons, Squirtle and Wartortle come to the building after Blastoise launches them using Hydro Pump. They get the child and douse the fire to get out. Wartortle falls down in rubble, but Squirtle gets it and pulls it up. A door falls on Squirtle, but Wartortle uses Water Gun to push the door away. The heroes get worried as Squirtle and Wartortle were in the building for a long time, but they appear out of the building and jump to them. After the fire is extinguished, the child hugs his mother, while Squirtle and Wartortle shake hands. Next day, Ash tells Aidan they are headed for the next island by using a ferry in the next town. Before departing, Squirtle and Wartortle shake hands, as the heroes acknowledge their friendship. The gang waves goodbye and departs away. Debuts Character Captain Aidan Trivia *"Who's that Pokémon?:" Team Wartortle leader (JP), Tangela (US) *The little boy trapped in the fire was voiced by Kayzie Rogers and his mother was voiced by Tara Jayne. *This episode marked Dan Green's debut as a voice actor in the Pokémon series. *Being the first episode of season 3, the opening theme is also shortened and this change is present in any of the later Orange Islands episodes to the final one. Unlike what happened with "Princess vs. Princess", an Indigo League episode and the season 2 premiere, the Pikachu's Jukebox ending is kept throughout the final section of the Orange Islands in season. Mistakes *Togepi's face was missing during the last fire and Tracey's arm has turned green. *When Ash called Lapras into the Poké Ball, his glove was missing. *When Team Wartortle lined up to put out the first fire, the leader of the team is missing its signature yellow bandana. Gallery Ash wants to get a double cheeseburger OI026 2.jpg The building on fire OI026 3.jpg Team Wartortle prepare to use Water Gun OI026 4.jpg The heroes greet Aidan OI026 5.jpg The gang is impressed by Team Wartortle OI026 6.jpg Squirtle puts its shades on OI026 7.jpg Squirtle and Wartortle have a race OI026 8.jpg Squirtle and Wartortle rolled out OI026 9.jpg Team Rocket fight over Wartortle OI026 10.jpg The heroes follow Venonat OI026 11.jpg Venonat tackles Team Rocket OI026 12.jpg Staryu and Marill use Water Gun OI026 13.jpg A boulder goes to fall on Misty OI026 14.jpg Wartortle and Squirtle gain respect for each other OI026 15.jpg Wartortle and Squirtle are launched to the building OI026 16.jpg Aidan and Team Wartortle bid farewell }} Category:Pokémon: Adventures in the Orange Islands Episodes Category:Episodes written by Shinzō Fujita Category:Episodes storyboarded by Yoshitaka Fujimoto Category:Episodes directed by Toshiaki Suzuki Category:Episodes animated by Izumi Shimura